Ribbons
by Y-anne
Summary: [Twoshot][Alternate Universe, Xover with Yugioh GX]The sight of Kagome's new hair ribbons, the way they move, the way they dangle on her...is enough to make Manjoume sick with jealousy. ManjoumeKagome or ChazzKagome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yugioh GX**

**A new story of Manjoume and Kagome (I finally used their non-dubbed names!)**

**Just so that everyone's familiar with who's who:**

**Manjoume Jun:Chazz Princeton**

**Marufuji Ryou: Zane Truesdale**

**Tenjoin Asuka:****Alexis Rhodes**

**Marufuji Shou: Syrus Truesdale**

**Yuki Juudai: Jaden Yuki**

**Misawa Daichi :Bastion Misawa**

**"San" is a formal way to address someone of higher status than you are. That's what Manjoume wants in the Japanese version, for everyone to call him Manjoume-san.**

**Please enjoy this story!

* * *

**

Manjoume never paid attention to many small details, like what was for lunch in the cafeteria, or when someone changed their outfits so that the change would be noticeable.

He himself never knew, even if it was glaringly obvious, when someone liked someone else. He never knew what the latest fashion was, and the list goes on and on and on…

Although, he never failed to notice when someone didn't address him formally. Whenever someone called him Manjoume-kun, or just Manjoume, he would never fail to correct them with a, "It's Manjoume-san!"

This all added up to the undeniable truth:

He was never the type to absorb the many facts that surrounded him. Everyone knew this, including Manjoume himself.

At least Majoume knew that he liked Kagome Higurashi, one of the top Obelisks in the school. But with any other detail, he had no clue.

For that reason, he found himself stupefied when he found that the next morning, in class, he noticed that Kagome was wearing white hair ribbons, tied to the side of her free flowing hair, a different hairstyle that she would normally wear.

She was beaming, or at least happier than she always was. She must have not worn them before, he tried to convince himself. But it was hard to do so. She wasn't the type of girl that was incredibly interested in fashion.

Maybe they were new. But that was highly unlikely as well. There weren't any stores on this isolated island, and the only way she could get them was if someone else gave them to her. Her parents were gone, and she was an orphan, so she had no guardians that could them to her.

Considering the happy look on her face…he tried not to think of the word 'boyfriend'. She took her seat next to him, looking cheerful. The white lace of the ribbon dangled to her side, as if taunting him.

As Daitokuji started the class, Manjoume attempted to keep his focus onto the lesson. This proved difficult, for his gaze kept sliding back to the ribbons. And every time he saw them, he felt sick to his stomach.

He shook his head, infuriated at himself. Why was he feeling this way? It was a just a ribbon, a girly accessory. Why would one piece of fabric make him want to go and hurt the one who had given them to her?

Again, he tried desperately to ignore the word 'boyfriend' that kept popping up in his mind.

A white ribbon by itself…didn't that signify true love?

A white ribbon…as a matter of fact, those looked like…

The bell rang before he could complete his thoughts. Daitojuki smiled, "Alright, class is over! Don't forget to do your homework!" Kagome looked over her notes to see if she had gotten everything.

Manjoume watched the ribbons flow with her movement. Kagome felt his stare and turned her head to acknowledge his presence. She smiled at him, "Manjoume, everything okay?"

On instinct, he said, "It's Manjoume-san!" Then he immediately shut his mouth, regretting his harsh words. She didn't seem to mind.

He didn't say anything more and turned his gaze towards her new ribbons. Kagome noticed what he was staring at, and when she did, her face went inexplicably pink.

"H-hai…the hair ribbons…" She murmured, still blushing, and looked away from him. Manjoume started, then said softly, "Where did you get them?" Kagome cleared her throat and said quietly, "Um…someone gave them to me."

There was an uncomfortable, awkward silence between them.

"Er…" Manjoume said nervously, trying to keep his stomach from squirming uncomfortably, "Well…do you have any idea who gave them to you?" Each breath he was taking resulted in spikes of jealousy.

Kagome looked at him, her expression one of surprise. "It was—"

_The package that Manjoume had received was on his study desk, and he stood there watching it, as if the box would jump up and attack him. Sighing in frustration, he shook his head. Really, he was being quite stupid. It was just the item that he had ordered from the city._

_But for some reason, his hands still shook slightly at what exactly was inside. Even when they carefully opened the lid, they trembled. Depending on how he used what was inside, it could change his future…or not._

_As the object came into clear sight, he fidgeted. And twitched. _

_He smacked himself on the head. If the object could make act like this, what would happen if…_

_Manjoume sighed again. Oh well. He had bought it. Time to do what he had intended to do with it in the first place. It was a waste of money if he didn't…and he wanted to see if his plan would work._

_He hurriedly placed the item inside another, neater packaging. Stuffing the inside with tissue paper, he nodded, satisfied. 'This should do it.'_

_Peeking his head cautiously outside his door, he looked around to see if there was anyone passing by. There wasn't. With the package in hand, he ran through the hallways, and out of the boy's dorm._

_The girl's dorm wasn't that far from here, so he let himself walk calmly for a while, relaying his plan rapidly in his mind. As he reviewed it, he frowned. It wasn't much of a plan, that, he had to admit._

_Just go there and place the package on the doorstep, and run out before anyone could see him._

_Breathing deeply, he forced himself to calm down as he reached the gates. Opening them, he stepped inside cautiously, again peeking to see if anyone was watching. And once again, there was nobody there._

_Making his way quickly through the hallways, he arrived at the wanted destination, just around the corner. That was when he spotted someone else that wasn't supposed to be there, considering it was the girl's dorm. _

_Well, technically, he wasn't allowed here either, but moving on…_

_What in the world was Marufuji Ryou doing in front of Kagome's doorstep? The door opened, and Manjoume hid behind the corner, unseeable to the two. Kagome stepped out and she smiled as she saw her visitor._

_Their conversation was intelligible to Manjoume's ears. All he knew was that Ryou was holding something in his hands and had already given it to Kagome…_

* * *

**I'll reveal some more in the second chapter. I hoped that everyoneis okay with the fact I used their Japanese names.**

**So if you liked it, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yugioh GX**

**I'd just like to say, before reading this chapter:**

_Please make sure you've read my other story, Love Letter._

**You'll understand why in the end. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Ryou…?" Manjoume murmured, hardly daring to believe it, "Ryou gave them to you?" His chest ached and his breaths came in shallow as he tried to calm himself, "But how could it be him?" 

Ryou knew that Manjoume had feelings for Kagome…why was he…

Manjoume clenched his fists. His nails nearly pierced the flesh on his palms, leaving crescent shaped marks that scarred his otherwise smooth, pale skin. His silver eyes narrowed further and his frown grew deeper.

Kagome looked at him, startled at his question, "Ryou?" She stared at him in confusion, "Why…" That was when she remembered what had happened.

_"Chronos-sensei's work is so difficult!" Kagome yelled into the sky, obviously frustrated, "And to top it all off…I forgot to get the notes earlier on!" She sighed, her anger cooling, "It isn't helping my situation one bit…"_

_Good thing Asuka wasn't here right now. She wouldn't be very happy with the way Kagome was acting. Caught up in her aggravating thoughts, Kagome accidentally snapped her pencil in half._

_'Oh…that was my last pencil…' She let her head rest on the table, inwardly crying. 'Life is against me today…'_

_There were several raps on her door. Kagome let out a breath. 'Oh please Buddha…don't let it be any bad news…' Groaning at her depression, she slowly opened the door, smiling as she recognized her visitor._

_"Ah…Marufuji-san. Why are you here? You know you're going to be in trouble if you get caught." She lowered her voice so no one would hear. Ryou nodded, speaking in his usual solemn tone, "Yes, well. I just had something to give you."_

"Oh, you mean when Ryou came to my dorm?" Kagome inquired, curiosity filling her chocolate brown eyes. Manjoume stiffened visibly, looking anywhere but at Kagome. And wouldn't you know it, the first thing he laid eyes on was Ryou's seat.

His eye twitched.

Oh, how that Marufuji was going to pay…

Kagome spoke again, "But, no, Manjoume, I mean, Manjoume-san," She corrected herself quickly, "Marufuji-san didn't give me the ribbons…" If possible, her previous blush grew even larger.

Manjoume raised an eyebrow. Well, if that was the case, the who gave it to her? Juudai? Misawa? Shou? Some other annoying guy that attended the school? Kagome was fairly talented and widely recognized through the academy as an intelligent and brilliant duelist, so it would come as no surprise to him.

A lot of guys were seeking her attention, that was a definite fact. But who could make Kagome blush this much just by giving her a simple gift? Resisting the urge to pound his head against the wall in frustration, he growled low in his throat.

One thing was for sure…when he found the guy…

'No mercy.' His subconscious chuckled evilly in his mind.

Kagome looked at her current companion worriedly. He was wearing a somewhat evil smirk on his face that made her slightly uneasy. One could only wonder what he was thinking…but some may not even want to find out.

Then, out of the blue, he said to her nonchalantly, "So…if Marufuji wasn't the one who gave them to you, what was he doing?" Kagome smiled, "Well, he brought up the notes that I missed."

"Notes?"

"Yeah…I wasn't in class that time, remember?"

'That's right…' And with that, it felt like a great weight was being lifted off his chest. At least he knew that his friend wasn't backstabbing him.

"Well, then, who gave them to you?"

Kagome looked at him with wide, confused eyes. "Who…who gave them to me? But…wasn't it…?" She was reacting oddly to his question, remaining silent for a while. Then, finally, she spoke.

"But…Manjoume-san…wasn't it you?"

Her reply shocked him to no end.

"Me? But…I…" He tried to recall if he had done so. Maybe this was all a prank by someone else. Or maybe his habit of not noticing things was quickly turning into something more deadly…possible memory loss.

The only thing that he could ever recall giving her was…

_As the two stopped chatting and Ryou had left, Manjoume carefully observed the package in his hands, knowing the content fully well._

_It was a stuffed animal…or to be more precise, a teddy bear. _

_Watching as she closed the door, a delighted smile on her face, he frowned. What did Ryou give her anyways? As soon as Manjoume was sure that no one was in the halls, he walked quickly towards Kagome's doorstep._

_Placing the parcel that was in his arms near the welcome mat, he stiffened as he heard Kagome run quickly towards the door, the sound of her feet tapping the floor clear in his ears._

_"Marufuji-san! Wait!" Came her muffled voice through the solid oak door._

_She opened the door hurriedly, and hit Manjoume square in the face, but not noticing that she had done so. "Marufuji-san! You accidentally gave me this!" Ryou came back, having heard her cries._

_"Ah. Thank you." He simply said, before accepting his binder back. His attention diverted to the squashed teen behind the door, "Manjoume, what are you doing?" Kagome noticed Ryou's line of gaze and followed it._

_Her eyes widened in horror and she rushed to help the fallen Obelisk, "Manjoume-san? Manjoume-san?I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Her voice was laced with obvious guilt._

_Manjoume groaned in pain. Those doors did pack a punch. Juudai wasn't exaggerating after all…after getting hit with one, the Slifer had to stay in the hospital for a few days…_

_Kagome kneeled beside, regret filling her eyes. "Oh…I'm really sorry, Manjoume…"_

_And even when he was injured quite badly, he still managed to blurt out, "It's Manjoume-san!" He raised his hand to his nose and winced when he found that it was bleeding from the impact. This would be incredibly hilarious if it hadn't happened to him._

_Kagome saw his predicament and bit her lip in shame. "I'll get the first aid kit…" She rushed back inside her dorm. Ryou raised an eyebrow. "What were you even doing here? You know that you're not allowed."_

_Manjoume smirked faintly, "Ditto to you." _

_Ryou's attention wasn't focused on the injured boy and his weak reply. Rather, it was focused on a package that was sitting so innocently outside Kagome's door…_

_The said girl ran out of her room hurriedly, immediately tending to Manjoume and his injuries. Unraveling a piece of tissue from the roll, Kagome handed it to Manjoume, not quite sure how to treat an injury like that without making him feel uncomfortable._

_He accepted it gratefully, although she couldn't tell with that sour look on his face. He was too preoccupied in treating his injury that he didn't notice that Ryou had picked up the package and began to peer at the contents…_

_And he didn't notice the smirk on Ryou's face either._

_Kagome bowed her head, looking at the floor, "Oh…I'm so sorry, Manjoume-san. I didn't mean to…" _

_Manjoume scoffed, "What? It's fine…I'm not angry." He was glad that he had said that, for her face changed into one of relief. Ryou placed the package on the floor carefully, holding the object behind his back._

_"I think I'll get going." Ryou murmured in a monotone voice. He walked away, trying to make sure that the other two couldn't see what he was holding…or rather, taking._

_It worked, for they had noticed nothing._

_Ryou let out a small smirk. 'Manjoume…you are in for a shock tomorrow.'_

"I only gave you a bear." Manjoume murmured, although not entirely unpleased with the results. Kagome shook her head, "That can't be right. All I found were two ribbons…but your name was on a tag on the box…"

Two ribbons…that couldn't be right…

There was only one person that could have messed with his package. And that was Ryou. Manjoume wasn't sure whether he was going to yell that guy's ear off, or thank him.

But the question was…how did he get those ribbons? He could hardly see Ryou carrying them around. So, how…

Manjoume slapped his forehead for the second time that week. Of course! How the heck could he have missed that? That's why the ribbons looked so familiar…

For not noticing it, he blamed his short attention span.

"Those ribbons…" He muttered, his words catching Kagome's attention, "They were the ribbons that were on the bear's ears…"

An awkward silence.

"Oh…" Kagome looked down at the floor, "You mean that you didn't mean to give them to me? That is was just Ryou's idea of being funny?" Manjoume took a deep breath. He couldn't believe that he was saying this out loud, but…

"Not just Ryou's idea of being funny. It's also…" He gulped and murmured the last words softly.

"An…example…of how…I feel about you." Kagome's head shot up as she looked towards his sincere expression. Her chocolate colored eyes softened. Bringing a hand up to one of her ribbons, which Manjoume thought looked much better on her than the bear, she unraveled it.

Handing it to Manjoume, she smiled shyly, "Consider your feelings returned."

Manjoume's silver orbs widened. He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled. A true smile. He watched as Kagome closed her eyes and he did the same. He leaned in closer, his lips nearing hers. And the only thoughts running in their minds were:

'I love you.'

As well as…

'Ryou…thank you.'

And outside the classroom, out of sight, was Marufuji Ryou, leaning against the door sill. His handsome face was currently smirking. 'Well, well. It seems that Manjoume really was in for a shock.'

He left the two to their privacy. All the while clutching the stuffed animal that was meant for Kagome.

'I'll just leave this on Manjoume's doorstep. After all, he might want to give this to her as well.' He paused in his thoughts as another option passed in his mind. 'Maybe I should have written a fake love letter to Kagome as well in accordance to the ribbons.'

Thinking about it for a while, he shook his head. The ribbons were fine. Besides…

'What kind of immature fool would write a fake love letter?'

* * *

**So, like I said earlier, you can only understand the last comment if you've read** _Love Letter. _

**For the people who do understand it, consider it Zane's payback...in a different story. I hope you enjoyed this story! **

**Please review if you liked it!**


End file.
